Ave Gaia! Ave Arcana!
by Dragonmage117
Summary: After a Biowepon wipes out all nonmagicals on Earth, what poor guy ends up having to take over? Harry Potter leads the Gaia Arcana Imperium out from Earth across the Stars. MoD Harry/Immortal Harry, Powerful Harry, Smart but Oblivious Harry, Elemental Harry, Grey Harry, AUHumanity, Magical Humanity, Powerful Humanity. Rated M for future Language and Gore


Prologue

* * *

AN: This is my first ever fan fiction so bear with me. Please leave a review but no flaming. I am not a woman so I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not Bioware so I don't own Mass Effect.

* * *

1945 - Nuclear weapons created and used for the first time.

1970 to 2054 - Terrorist movements begin attacking Western Governments. The main targets are America, France and the UK.

2054 - Non-Magicals in the UK begin massive counter attack after the release of a blood-magic bio-weapon in London that causes all Non-Magicals to die. This becomes known as Bio-Weapon X-98S/C. Bio-Weapon X-98S/C breaks out of Containment and spreads from Britain throughout Europe, Asia and Africa. This causes massive witch hunts the world over with non-magicals hunting down all magical beings they can find and burning them. Due to this, the International Statute of Secrecy is revoked and most magical governments begin full assaults on their non-magical counterparts. Most magical forces quickly destroy their non-magical counterparts unless they are heavily outnumber and the non-magicals have high numbers of heavy weapons as well as vehicles. Magical America (MACUSA) is one of the few countries to attempt diplomacy.

2056 - Remnants of the Death Eater movement under Lucius Malfoy deliberately releases X-98S/C into American Cities as a last ditch attempt to bring about a New Order of magical supremacy, however Lucius is Killed by American Hitwizards before he can see the results of this attack. This brings an end to the last set of diplomatic talks between the two sides.

2057 - Yellowstone supervolcano erupts. X-98S/C spreads to the few remaining uninfected countries. Remaining Magicals splinter from previous nation states and form into hundreds of different factions. This becomes known as "The Rise". The three main factions are; The Muggleborn Republic (Lead by an American witch named Sarah Tallins), the Blood First Alliance ( Lead by a council of some of the most powerful pureblood houses) and The Gaia Imperium ( lead by Hadrian Potter and his Wife Daphne Potter formerly Greengrass). These are known as the "Big Three". Smaller Factions include the; ICW, the Mayan/Aztec Return, the Anti-Dark League/Anti-Light League, The Grey Consortium and the Magical Creatures Alliance.

2061 - A MR scientist creates the first version of the Magicka Core. It is designed to convert magic from Key Lines into a usable energy source. However the size (around the size of a small house) and cost prevents widespread use.

2062 - Through espionage, the GI develop an improved Magicka Core (Magicka Core Version 2). It converts ambient magic, allowing for use in most wizarding homes. Due to it converting ambient magic instead of energy directly from ley lines, it can be much smaller as the main reason for the original versions size was to prevent an overload of magical energy .

2063 - The GI creates the Voidwarp. Its a devices that uses a Magicka Core to create a wormhole through which you can travel at faster than light speeds. It currently allows travel of just over one light year per day. The First true AI is created by Hermione Zabini formerly Granger. The AI is immediately cut of from the outside world. It chooses the name Serena and adopts a female personality.

2065 - After two years of observation Serena is connected to the outside world.

2066 - Tensions between the factions begin to rise. The GI creates their first spaceship capable of interstellar travel, named The Daedalus. It is sent to Mars where it release a GI crew to begin terraforming rituals to allow for Human Habitation. Terraforming of Mars is set to be complete by 2074. Terraforming is also set to begin on Venus, it will be complete by 2092. The smaller factions begin to crumble under pressure from The "Big Three". The Grey Consortium and the Magical Creatures Alliance join the GI. The ICW and the Mayan/Aztec Return are turned into protectorates of The Muggleborn Republic ( renamed the Magical Republic). While the Blood First Alliance annexes the Anti-Dark/Anti-Light Factions in Asia as will as numerous indigenous tribes in Africa.

2069 - War breaks out between the Magical Republic ( Which controls the America's and the Pacific/South China Sea Islands) and the Blood First Alliance ( which controls Asia and Africa). The GI control Europe, Iceland, Greenland and parts of North Africa..

2071 - The GI creates the first military Golem. They also create the Magicka Core V3 which is smaller and more efficient.

2072 - The BFA and MR attack the GI seeking to gain control of the Voidwarp devices, improved Magicka Cores, and the Golems. They are driven back due to the GIs highly advanced battle magic as well as resources from Mars constantly increasing the GIs industry. The GI retaliate by taking Moscow, St Petersburg and the Middle East from the BFA while taking Washington D.C. and New York from the MR.

2074 - The GI crack fusion technology. Fusion technology is only really used in city defence grids and as the main power source on spacecraft as Magicka Cores are far more effective at smaller tasks such as vehicles, homes and AIs. They have also taken control of most of the Northern Hemisphere as their Golems allow them to deploy extremely powerful shock troops behind enemy lines to disrupt industry and reduce civilian morale. All space worthy ships (although most are barely worth the name) under the control of the BFA and the MR are destroyed in their docks by GI Golem suicide troops.

2075 - The MR surrenders to the GI after they lose their last army in Buenos Aires. The last non-magical humans die when their secure living area in GI territory is damaged by BFA commandos sent to kill Harry Potter. Their mission is a complete failure.

2078 - The final remnants of the BFA destroyed in Johannesburg. Johannesburg is glassed during the final assault on the last remaining BFA defensive position in an effort to destroy the victorious Imperium forces. This is caused by the detonation of a full Magicka Core V1 by hitting it directly with a spell. The GI has only a few seconds warning but due to most of their forces being made of AI controlled Golems suffer very few casualties with only a few hundred dead. The Inquisition is created.

2080 - Mars Colony begins construction of non military and non industrial structures after they were delayed by the War. Voidwarp technology improved to allow 4 light years a day at less than half of the energy consumption.

2099 - Mars and Venus colonies fully completed. They will achieve Garden World Status in roughly 2238 and 2254 respectively. The first extra-solar colony is formed on Eden, 4.4 light years from Earth in the Alpha Centauri system. Colonies are also formed on Jupiter's moons, the Mars/Jupiter Asteroid belt and the moon which is now commonly called Luna.

2148 - 94 years after its creation Bio-weapon X-98S/C is finally declared gone when the ritual site used to create and sustain it is destroyed by the Inquisition.

2156 - The GI now has hundreds of millions of Golems, 19 colonies, 15 billion citizens and 1 billion AI. A 15km device is found within the Asteroid Belt within the Shanxi system. A small fleet is sent to protect a flotilla of science ships is sent to investigate the device. Another much larger fleet of twenty ships including two carriers and an Assault carrier are sent provide security for the Shanxi colony.

* * *

AN - I will be putting a codex in for the next chapters. First contact war is going to be in the next few chapters. The humans in this are not all powerful, however the Biotics under the Citadel will not match up.

Sorry for the long delay in getting another chapter. Couldn't think of how to continue this story but the next chapter should be up soon, however there will be no set update schedule.


End file.
